Psycopath
by Psycho Childish Semi Hiatus
Summary: Malam hari yang seharusnya sunyi senyap, kini harus diisi dengan teriakan dan jeritan mawar merah. Red Rose yang kini harus menghadapi kematian yang akan menjemputnya. Rate M, Shinigami
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: Blood, Sadistic, beberapa kata kasar, beberapa kata tak baku

Genre: Crime, Family, Mystery, Suspense, Horror, Hurt,

A/N: Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang mengenal fic ini, dan pastinya mengenal 'siapa' yang membuat~

* * *

**Psycopath**

xXx

Part 1

Malam hari

Saat dimana ketenangan dan kesunyian selalu muncul, terutama di daerah-daerah terpencil. Hawa dingin yang menyeruak dan sering kali berhasil menusuk tulang-tulang, menembus pertahanan dari kain pembungkus tubuh yang biasa dipakai oleh manusia.

Sayangnya…

Malam hari yang seharusnya sunyi senyap, kini harus diisi dengan teriakan dan jeritan mawar merah. Red Rose yang kini harus menghadapi kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" suara teriakan kembali terdengar, suara yang berasal dari sang Red Rose yang sedari tadi terus berlari dan berlari. Hal itu dilakukannya hanya untuk melarikan diri dari sang Shinigami yang akan mengambil nyawanya, bedanya adalah shinigami yang mengejarnya tidak menggunakan sabit.

Sementara sang Shinigami, sedari tadi hanya berjalan dengan perlahan mengejar sang Red Rose. Entah kenapa, seberapa cepat pun mawar merah berlari, Dewa kematiannya selalu berhasil mengejarnya. Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya berkibar mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus, menutupi hawa yang sanggup membuat mimpi buruk bagi siapa saja yang merasakan hawa tersebut.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku, Darling? Bukankah kau yang sering kali mendekatiku? Bahkan mengaku kalau aku adalah pacarmu, walau aku sendiri tak pernah mengakuimu. Kenapa di saat aku mendekatimu, justru kau yang menjauh dariku?" kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Shinigami tersebut terdengar begitu dingin dan menakutkan, walau masih terdapat unsur kebencian dan dendam yang amat mendalam.

"B-bohong! Kau akan membunuhku, kan!?" jerit sang Red Rose, dalam bentuk seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal dengan tubuh yang ideal. Sayangnya, mawar merah yang selalu dipuja-puja itu kini harus menghadapi Dewa kematiannya. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, keringat dinginnya semakin bertambah, ketakutannya kali ini melebihi ketakutan yang pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Sang Shinigami tersenyum kecil, bukan senyum damai, tenang dan menyenangkan setiap orang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, melainkan sebuah senyum yang begitu mengerikan dengan hawa kegelapan yang semakin menyeruak di daerah itu. Shinigami muda yang berada dalam tubuh seorang pemuda, dengan paras yang berada di tingkatan di atas rata-rata.

"Apa maksudmu… Kujaku Mai? Aku hanya ingin 'menyentuhmu'…" sekali lagi, rangkaian kata yang diucapkannya membuat rasa takut sang Red Rose semakin besar. Sementara sang Shinigami dengan tenangnya terus melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti arah perginya mangsa yang sudah diincarnya.

"DIAAAAAMMM! KAU BOHONG!" teriak wanita itu, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinganya dan menutup kedua matanya, sambil terus berlari. Berlari melewati Gang sempit yang gelap dan sunyi senyap.

Mendengar itu, senyuman yang sejak tadi ada pada wajah sang Shinigami, kini telah hilang dari pandangan. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya membukanya lagi dengan perlahan. Angin berhembus lebih kencang dan menyibakkan jubah pemuda itu, terlihat jelas tangannya yang berada di dalam saku coat yang dipakainya dengan bantuan sinar matahari yang dipantulkan oleh bulan.

"Baiklah…" Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa buah senjata yang sering dipakai oleh 'Ninja', lalu melemparkannya pada wanita itu.

"KYAAAAA!" shuriken-shuriken itu menembus pakaian wanita itu, dan tertancap pada tembok, menghentikan gerakan sang Red Rose. Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik bagai bintang dan ujung berwarna merah magenta itu kembali mengambil langkah, mendekati mawar merah yang telah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Setengah dari wajahnya tertutupi oleh poninya yang berwarna pirang, pirang keemasan.

Sang mawar semakin berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya semakin putih pucat. Semua itu justru menghibur sang Shinigami, berbeda dengan sang Red Rose yang merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, rasa senanglah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu.

Setelah berjarak setengah meter dari mangsanya yang telah masuk dalam perangkapnya, pemuda itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, menghentikan gerakannya. Mata merah ruby lembutnya menatap wanita yang ada didepannya, dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. Tak ada lagi ekspresi malas yang selalu ada pada mata dan wajahnya, justru diganti dengan kekosongan dan raut wajah yang dingin.

Keheningan pun terjadi, keheningan yang memberikan hawa dingin yang menusuk, ketakutan yang amat dalam dan menusuk. Pemuda bermata merah ruby itu hanya diam dan tak bergerak sedikit pun sambil terus menatap wanita yang terperangkap dalam jebakannya, dengan butiran-butiran kecil dari mutiara bening yang telah meleleh pada paras sang mawar. Butiran-butiran mutiara bening yang mengalir bagai sungai kecil yang begitu jernih.

Sayang sekali jika sungai yang begitu jernih itu harus ternodai oleh warna merah yang berasal dari lelehan permata merah, merah darah.

Darah.

"Aaaah!"

Pemuda itu menekan tubuh wanita berumur 20 tahunan yang ada di depannya, lebih tepatnya, mangsanya yang sudah tak berdaya. Sama seperti tadi, ekspresi pemuda itu tetap tak berubah sedikit pun. Berbeda dengan Sang Red Rose yang ekspresinya sudah tak bisa lagi dijelaskan.

"Tenanglah…" bisik sang Shinigami muda itu dengan pelannya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang mawar merah. "… Aku hanya ingin…" muncul taring dari balik mulutnya, mata merah yang memancarkan kelembutan juga berubah menjadi merah Crymson berkilat tajam. "…Memberimu hukuman,".

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Taring yang berasal dari balik mulut pemuda itu, kini telah menembus kulit leher sang mawar. Taringnya yang panjang, menembus permukaan kulit dan membuat cairan amis berwarna merah keluar dari 2 lubang kecil yang kini telah terbentuk dengan sempurna pada leher mangsanya.

Terlukis seringaian kecil pada paras sang Shinigami, tepat setelah ia mendengar jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut mangsanya. Taringnya segera dilepaskannya dari leher mangsanya, cairan berwarna merah yang wanginya menyengat dan terasa manis di mulutnya telah melumuri taringnya.

Belum sempat mengambil nafas lega, sang Red Rose yang telah menjadi mangsanya harus rela membiarkan teriakannya kembali terdengar. Taring sang Shinigami menjadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dan kembali menembus kulit lehernya pada bagian lain. Terus begitu, berulang-ulang tanpa henti, hingga sang Shinigami sendiri yang akan menghentikannya.

"AAAAAHHHH! HENTIKAN!" pekikan tajam, jeritan dan teriakan kembali terdengar dengan begitu kerasnya. Memecah keheningan malam yang semestinya menjadi malam yang tenang, dingin dan sunyi. Herannya, tak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar Sang Red Rose dan Shinigami.

Sampai akhirnya, sang Shinigami berhenti. Taring dan mulutnya sudah terlumuri darah, sedangkan leher mangsanya sudah terdapat banyak darah yang keluar dari banyaknya lubang-lubang kecil yang dibuatnya dengan menggunakan taringnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, mengusap mulutnya yang ternodai oleh cairan amis berwarna merah tersebut.

Keanehan kembali terjadi, taringnya yang panjang telah menyusut. Ekspresi di wajahnya kembali pada keadaan sebelumnya, ekspresi dingin yang penuh dengan kekosongan.

"… Kau boleh bergerak…" sebuah kalimat kembali diucapkan sang Shinigami dengan nada suara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, "… Aku akan…" kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh salah satu dari seluruh Shuriken yang tadi digunakannya untuk menghentikan gerakan mangsanya.

"… Melepaskanmu…" setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera menarik kedua Shuriken yang sudah disentuhnya. Bukan dengan secara perlahan dan lembut, melainkan secara cepat dan kasar. Bagian ujung Shuriken yang tajam itu ikut merobek pakaian yang dikenakan oleh mangsanya beserta kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan busananya, merobek kulit luar sang Red Rose dengan cepat dan kasar.

Tak hanya kedua Shuriken itu, sisa Shuriken yang lain juga ikut ditariknya dan kembali merobek kain pembungkus tubuh mangsanya beserta kulitnya. Cairan amis berwarna merah terciprat keluar, menodai jubah yang dikenakan sang Shinigami.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" teriakan kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan cipratan darah merah yang kembali menodai daerah sekitar situ. Sementara sang Shinigami, hanya berdiri diam sambil menutup matanya. Mendiamkan mangsanya, mangsanya yang telah terduduk dengan keadaan bersandar. Cukup banyak luka yang dihadiahkan Shinigami padanya, dengan lumuran darah merah yang terus-terusan mengalir keluar dari lukanya.

Sementara wanita itu sendiri, hanya mengambil nafas sebisanya dan mencoba menjaga kesadarannya. Walau pun hal itu percuma, karena Dewa Kematiannya sudah berada di depannya. Walau bagaimana pun, ia tetap akan mati dengan cara yang bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun terpikir olehnya.

"Onii-chan?"

Senyuman kecil kembali terlukis pada wajah pemuda itu, tatapan matanya telah kembali pada tatapan semula. Pemuda itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menengok ke belakang, lebih tepatnya berpaling menuju arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Dilihatnya, seorang bocah kecil berambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna yang sama dengannya. Bocah itu memakai piyama, rambutnya acak-acakan, raut wajah yang mengantuk terpasang pada wajahnya yang terlihat polos. Bocah itu membawa sebuah boneka serigala, ia mendekati pemuda itu sambil mengucek matanya.

"Baru bangun?" Tanya pemuda itu, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menunduk hingga tingginya hampir sama dengan bocah itu. Senyum kecil di wajahnya masih dipertahankannya, bukan senyuman sinis, dingin dan sebagainya, melainkan senyuman ramah seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Bocah itu mengangguk, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta digendong. Segera disambut oleh pemuda itu, tubuhnya pun digendong oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan'.

"Ngapain?" Tanya bocah itu, matanya yang berwarna amethys dialihkan ke segala arah. Cahaya bulan tidak terlalu terang untuk menerangi keadaan di sekitar, ditambah keadaan Gang yang begitu gelap.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum geli, geli melihat tingkah bocah kecil yang menjadi adik kesayangannya. Pemuda itu segera memutar tubuhnya, lalu menunjuk ke arah wanita yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Lihatlah,"

Kedua permata violet gadis itu menangkap suatu pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan untuk dilihat oleh anak seusianya, walau usianya yang asli jauh melebihi penampilannya. Dan berbeda dari anak lain, bocah itu justru merubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria. Matanya berbinar-binar, seakan-akan ia telah melihat mainan baru. Baginya, hal ini memang permainan.

"Curaaaang! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau lagi main?! Yugi mau ikut!" serunya, dengan nada yang biasa dipakai oleh anak-anak. Mukanya cemberut, pipinya sedikit digembungkan.

Pemuda itu segera menurunkan bocah yang digendongnya itu, dengan cukup hati-hati. Lalu mengambil sebuah pisau, pisau kecil yang ketajamannya tidak terkira. Disodorkannya pisau itu pada bocah kecil itu, yang langsung disambar dengan cepat oleh bocah itu.

"Yeeeey! Boleh maiiiin!"

Bocah itu berlari-lari kecil, mendekati sang Red Rose yang kesadarannya sudah hampir menghilang. Sementara sang Shinigami mengikutinya dengan berjalan sedikit lebih pelan dibandingkan bocah itu, sambil menggenggam sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya.

"Aiyaaa~ warna rambutnya kuning. Onii-chan, boleh Yugi ambil?" Tanya bocah itu, ekspresi riang gembira semakin terlihat jelas pada parasnya. Tangan kanan bocah itu menyentuh luka yang ada di leher wanita itu, tak ada rasa takut atau pun jijik pada bocah itu. Berbeda jauh dari wanita yang sudah sekarat itu, kesadarannya masih ada, tapi darah ditubuhnya sudah banyak berkurang.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menuju mangsanya yang masih duduk bersandar dalam keadaan sekarat. Senyuman ramah yang sedari tadi terlukis pada paras tampannya, kini terganti dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Begitu berbeda dengan bocah kecil itu, walau pun dari segi fisik, mereka hampir sama.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau mau…" ucap pemuda itu, dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Jawaban itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi wanita itu, akhir dari dirinya untuk memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang berkilauan dengan indahnya. Sedangkan bocah itu, justru tersenyum gembira sambil berseru senang.

CRAATT!

"Wa… salah…"

Tanpa sengaja, pisau yang dipegang oleh bocah itu mengenai lengan wanita itu. Darah dan potongan daging menodai bagian bawah jubah yang dikenakan pemuda itu, warna merah dan potongan daging lembek berwarna kemerahan.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, dia justru menatap bocah kecil itu tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan bocah itu, menatapnya takut-takut. Sama halnya dengan anak-anak pada umumnya, takut bila dimarahi atau pun diberi hukuman. Wajahnya yang terlihat polos, kini dihiasi dengan raut wajah takut.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu diselipkan keluar dari balik jubahnya, diikuti dengan sebuah kunai pada tangannya. Sekali lagi, dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

"O...Onii-chan…! Yugi minta maaf! Yugi nggak sengaja!" serunya takut, bocah itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu terangkat, seolah-olah ia siap untuk menusukkan kunai yang dipegangnya pada bocah itu. Berkat bantuan dari cahaya bulan yang tak terlalu terang, kunai yang ada di tangannya semakin terlihat mengerikan. Terlihat dari pandangan bocah itu dan sang Red Rose yang kesadarannya masih tersisa.

"Kau tahu, kan? Kalau membuat kesalahan, maka harus diberi hukuman?" Tanya pemuda itu, sama dengan nada suaranya yang sebelumnya.

Bocah itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dengan penuh rasa takut. Takut akan kunai yang diangkat tinggi oleh pemuda itu, walau rasa takut tak seperti wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

"Nah…" pemuda itu menutup matanya, menyembunyikan kedua permata merahnya pandangan kedua orang yang ada di depannya ini. Lalu dibukanya kembali, permatanya sudah berubah menjadi 2 permata merah ruby yang berkilat tajam.

"Inilah…"

Bocah itu menelan ludahnya, ia memeluk bonekanya erat-erat sambil menunduk agar tidak melihat kedua permata merah yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Kedua mata Amethysnya tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikannya dari tatapan dingin sang Shinigami.

"…Hukumanmu!"

JRAT! JRAT! JRAT! CRAATT!

"AIYAAAAAA! ONII-CHAN!"

Cipratan darah merah dan hitam kembali menodai keadaan di sekeliling, kali ini jauh lebih banyak dan kembali menodai jubah sang Shinigami. Keheningan pun kembali terjadi, hanya ada suara nafas yang tertahan dan rintihan kecil.

Kunai yang dihunuskan oleh pemuda itu, telah membuat luka menganga yang cukup besar hingga mampu memperlihatkan organ-organ dalam korbannya. Sama seperti taringnya, kunainya juga terlumuri darah yang sudah menghitam. Beserta potongan daging berwarna kemerahan lembek yang menjijikkan, ditambah nanah yang entah dari mana ikut terciprat.

Gank yang semula kosong tanpa tambahan apa-apa, kini ternodai darah merah yang menghitam dan potongan daging dan organ dalam manusia yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Di tambah aroma bau amis menyengat dan menusuk hidung yang berasal dari darah.

"Onii-chan… jangan bikin Yugi kaget…"

"Hmp… dia yang menggantikanmu menjalankan hukuman,"

"Are? Kapan korban Onii-chan ngomong begitu?"

"Dari pandangan matanya…"

"Bohong,"

"…,"

Bocah itu mengerucutkan mulutnya, kesal dengan pemuda yang menurutnya selalu seenaknya. Selalu memakai korban untuk dijadikan 'pengganti' orang yang akan menjalankan hukuman, dalam saat-saat tertentu.

Bukan bocah itu yang menjadi sasaran korban sang Shinigami, melainkan sang Red Rose. Kini, hanya ada jasad sang Red Rose. Dengan keadaan mengerikan, jasadnya berlumuran darah dengan bagian dada dan perut yang sudah terbuka. Sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi, yang mana daging dan yang mana organ dalam. Seluruhnya sudah tercampur dan terpotong menjadi bagian kecil lembek dan terlumuri darah merah berbau amis, untuk orang biasa, mungkin tak akan tahan melihatnya.

Sementara sang Shinigami, kembali menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan poni pirang keemasannya. Jubahnya kembali berlumuran darah, begitu pula dengan piyama yang dipakai oleh bocah itu. Dengan setengah wajah yang masih tertutupi oleh poninya, pemuda itu mendongak dan mengarahkan pandangannya menuju bagian kepala mangsanya.

Entah arahan dari mana, bocah itu ikut mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu. Mereka memandangi bagian kepala sang Red Rose. Rambut pirang ikalnya menjadi kusut dan ternodai darah merah, wajah cantik menawannya semakin pucat dengan riasan cipratan darah.

"Aiya~ Kayak Ratu berambut keemasan dengan hiasan 'Mawar merah'~ dan gaun merah dengan hiasan 'Kelopak mawar'~" bocah itu memandangi jasad sang Red Rose dengan mata berbinar-binar, rasa takutnya terhadap sang Shinigami lenyap.

"Hmp… kau mau membuatnya lebih 'cantik'?" Tanya pemuda itu pada bocah yang ada di sampingnya, segera disambut dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari bocah itu.

"Yeeeeyy!" bocah itu kembali berseru gembira, pisau kecil yang masih ditangannya segera diayunkan.

Suara gesekan pisau, aliran darah merah, permukaan kulit yang terkelupas dan helaian rambut yang berjatuhan. Semua itu, semakin menambah hawa yang tidak mengenakan dan bau amis yang semakin menyengat.

Seolah-olah sedang mengupas kulit buah, bocah itu mengupas kulit putih mulus yang ada pada jasad di depannya. Disertai dengan tetesan darah dan daging lembek menjijikkan berwarna kemerahan. Tangan, perut, kaki dan bagian lainnya, permukaan kulitnya sudah terkelupas dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik permukaan kulit jasad sang Red Rose yang putih mulus tanpa noda.

/Tidak berubah…/ batin sang pemuda, matanya sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik bocah itu. Memperhatikan cara menguliti mangsa yang telah diajarkannya pada bocah itu, tanpa merasa jijik atau takut melihat tetesan darah dan organ dalam korban.

Helaian rambut pirang keemasan semakin lama semakin banyak berjatuhan, terlepas dari kepala beserta kulitnya hingga memperlihatkan bagian tulang tengkorak. Begitu pula di bagian lain, bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja dicincang habis di beberapa bagian.

Bocah itu, sedari tadi asyik menguliti jasad wanita itu seakan sedang mengupas kulit buah dengan disertai senyuman riang. Suara gesekan pisau disertai suara tetesan darah serasa terdengar merdu di telinga pemuda dan bocah itu, disertai bau amis darah yang terasa harum menggoda.

"Selesaaaaai!" seru bocah itu, ia meloncat-loncat sambil berputar-putar gembira. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan lumuran darah, sambil memegang kulit yang sudah dipotongnya dengan ukuran kecil-kecil berbentuk kotak-kotak.

"Ck… lama…" sindir pemuda itu, menganggap kalau bocah itu terlalu lama 'bermain'.

PLAK!

Pemuda itu tertegun, ia terdiam setelah merasakan rasa 'sakit' yang muncul mendadak di wajahnya. Bukan berarti ia kesal, tapi karena matanya menangkap 'sesuatu' yang menjadi penyebab rasa sakit di wajahnya.

Bocah itu berkacak pinggang, 'sesuatu' itu muncul dari balik piyama bajunya. 'Sesuatu' itu bergoyang perlahan, berwarna keperakan dan terlihat memantulkan sinar bulan. Dengan bulu-bulu berwarna perak yang tebal, juga bentuk yang khas.

Ekor serigala.

"Onii-chan sendiri nggak bilang kalau lagi main!" seru bocah itu sewot, ekornya digoyang-goyangkan layaknya serigala atau sejenisnya.

Pemuda menyeringai pelan, ia segera menggendong bocah itu. Lalu membawanya pergi, keluar dari gang sempit tempat tersembunyinya jasad sang Red Rose yang sudah tercincang dengan kulit yang sudah terpisah dari jasad dan cipratan darah dan potongan daging lembek kemerahan di mana-mana.

Di malam yang dingin, pemuda itu menggendong bocah itu kembali pulang. Kabut malam pun muncul dan mengitari mereka, di sertai kesunyian dan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Jalan yang dilaluinya, begitu kosong tanpa ada hawa kehidupan sedikit pun.

"Nee, Onii-chan…"

"Hm…?"

"Kenapa Onii-chan selalu memburu manusia?"

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dialihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil yang ada pada gendongannya.

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu, pemuda itu justru membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan juga.

Bocah itu terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sambil tetap menatap bocah itu yang masih terlihat bingung untuk menjawabnya.

Cukup lama bocah itu terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan pemuda itu, sementara pemuda itu sendiri hanya diam dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Setelah beberapa menit lebih, akhirnya bocah itu menggeleng.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, matanya teralihkan menuju bulan. Diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Bagi makhluk yang berbeda dengan manusia… terutama kita, Vampire dan Half Vampire/Werewolf sepertimu…" pemuda itu memutuskan ucapannya, lalu menutup matanya. "…manusia telah banyak berbuat jahat karena sudah menyerap banyak pengetahuan yang tidak ada benarnya. Kalau dibiarkan, bumi bisa musnah kapan saja oleh kecelakaan atau kejadian yang disebabkan oleh manusia. Terutama saat kejadian 'itu'…" mata pemuda itu menerawang, terutama saat kembali menatap bulan.

Bocah itu menelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu, "Kejadian apa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, matanya kembali menutup. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, gendongannya pada bocah itu semakin dipererat. "Bukan apa-apa…"

Bocah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tapi… kata 'Jii-chan', ada juga manusia yang baik hati dan mulia?" Tanya bocah itu lagi.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengerenyit, "Mulia sudah tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi, sudah terlambat. Walau pun baik hati, secara tidak sadar mereka pun bisa menghancurkan dunia walau hanya melakukan tindakan yang sangat kecil. Tahukah kau? Dari zaman dulu sudah ada berapa bangsa yang telah musnah karena terlalu majunya peradaban dan bahkan sumber daya alam,"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan Vampire? Bukannya Vampire hidup dengan meminum darah?"

"Kau tidak membaca buku sejarah lagi, kan?"

Bocah kecil itu tertawa kering, ia jadi salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu, justru menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, baca buku sejarahmu nanti…"

**TBC**

* * *

Ruega: Waaaay! Selesai! Chap 1 tuntas!

Atem: Hei… siapa pemuda dan bocah itu?

Yugi: Jangan-jangan…

Ruega: Hehehe, itu Atem-nii n Yugi~

Atem: APAAAAA?!

Yugi: Ruuuuu! Aku takut ama yang gituan!

Ruega: Gak peduliiii! XD I love Psycopath!


	2. Chapter 2: Brother and Sister

Story by: Ruega Ryuuokami

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: Blood, Sadistic

Genre: Crime, Hurt, Romance, Family, Drama

A/N: Ini Fic udah lama, lagian hanya diubah secukupnya. Ditambah lagi Fic ini banyak urusan matinya, jadinya males saya nongolin. Minta pendapatnya yo~ Ditambah lagi, jangan heran jika banyak terdapat sosok Vampire di Fic saya. Dikarenakan, saya begitu menyukai sosok '**Vampire**'.

* * *

**Psycopath 2**

**xXx  
**

**** Chapter 2: Brother and Sister

Sesuai dengan cerita yang telah diketahui sejak zaman dulu, terutama di daerah barat. Cerita ini sudah banyak didengar dan dikenal banyak orang, dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Cerita tentang makhluk yang menyerupai manusia, juga menyukai darah, darah merah.

Tentunya, banyak yang tak asing dengan makhluk penyuka darah. Makhluk yang memiliki taring, taring jauh lebih panjang dan lebih tajam dari taring biasa. Tinggal di puri, seperti yang banyak diceritakan. Memakai pakaian kebesaran seorang bangsawan, entah berupa gaun atau Tuxedo. Dan yang paling penting, mereka menyukai darah.

Darah.

Darah merah segar yang baru saja diambil dari tubuh manusia.

Darah segar tanpa tambahan apa pun.

Darah berwarna kemerahan khas dan memiliki bau yang menyengat, bau yang terasa begitu amis bila dihirup oleh manusia dan terasa begitu harum dan begitu menyegarkan untuk dihirup bagi makhluk penyuka darah tersebut.

Merekalah…

Vampire…

**xXx**

Di lain cerita yang juga sudah tak asing didengar, tentang makhluk lain yang juga menyukai darah beserta… daging. Daging berwarna kemerahan lembek, daging yang telah terlumuri oleh darah dari mangsa mereka. Daging sapi, kerbau, rusa, beruang, bison atau hewan lainnya.

Tidak peduli, entah sudah tercampur atau tidak oleh kulit tebal yang membungkus daging dan bagian organ dalam. Mereka akan tetap memakannya, asalkan daging yang mereka makan masih segar.

Terutama… daging manusia.

Daging lembek berwarna kemerahan, dengan warna merah yang sedikit jauh lebih gelap dan cerah dan dilumuri oleh darah merah atau hitam. Terasa begitu lembek, tapi juga terasa basah dan lengket dikarenakan darah merah yang melumuri daging tersebut bagaikan saus darah yang telah melumuri daging mentah manusia yang lembek berwarna kemerahan dan siap untuk dihidangkan.

Mereka begitu menyukainya, bahkan bisa memakannya melebihi yang telah dihidangkan pada mereka. Tak peduli berapa banyak yang mereka makan, selama mereka masih bisa kenyang untuk memakannya.

Merekalah…

Werewolf…

**xXx**

Werewolf berbeda dengan para Vampire, para Vampire yang jauh lebih sopan dan terlihat begitu terhormat. Sedangkan Werewolf, jauh lebih liar dan ganas. Walau pun sama-sama menyukai Manusia yang menjadi sumber 'makanan' yang paling mereka sukai, mereka sama-sama membenci.

2 cerita ini, sudah saling terhubung. Keduanya sudah lama saling terhubung, saling terhubung dalam peperangan yang telah sejak lama terjadi. Perang yang telah mengakibatkan banyak korban dari kedua belah pihak, pertumpahan darah telah sering terjadi. Di antara mereka semua, tak ada yang mau mengalah dan terus-terusan saling menyerang. Banyak luka yang mereka dapat, banyak pula tangisan sedih saat keluarga mereka telah gugur dalam perang. Tidak peduli siapa pun yang mereka hadapi, keduanya akan terus menyerang walau pun di hadapan mereka adalah anak kecil. Seberapa pun korbannya, kedua belah pihak tak akan pernah mengalah walau hanya sekejap mata.

Dan jika ditelusuri lebih dalam lagi, bila ada salah satu di antara anggota dari kedua belah pihak telah memutuskan untuk membela lawan, itulah akhir dari hidupnya. Tidak peduli, walau dia adalah keluarga sendiri. Jika telah berkhianat, itulah akhir dari hidupnya.

Manusia… merekalah yang menghentikan hal ini, menghentikannya secara tidak langsung. Makhluk yang menjadi 'makanan' utama bagi kedua kelompok, telah menghentikan peperangan yang telah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Hal yang benar-benar tidak terduga, bahkan mungkin tak pernah menjadi dugaan siapa pun.

Dan berkat manusia, kedua belah pihak yang anggotanya masih tersisa pun, saling melakukan genjatan senjata. Keduanya bergabung menjadi 1 kelompok, Vampire dan Werewolf. Dengan melakukan perjanjian darah, dengan dipimpin oleh perwakilan dari kedua klan.

Lady Lorrie Lucyana dari klan Vampire dan Pangeran Lucas Anthonius dari klan Werewolf.

Sejak saat itu, tak ada yang mengetahui kalau ada seseorang dari klan Vampire yang menjauhkan diri dari kelompok. Begitu pula dari klan Werewolf, ada salah satu di antaranya yang menjauhkan diri dari kelompok. Seseorang dari klan Vampire, dan seorang lagi yang berasal dari klan Werewolf. Bersama-sama, saling membaur dengan manusia.

Pada dasarnya, mereka sudah saling kenal. Karena seringkali bersama, mereka telah menjadi kakak-beradik beda ras. Yang menjadi kakak, berasal dari klan Vampire. Sedangkan yang menjadi adik, berasal dari klan Werewolf. Juga berbeda gender, Male dan Female. Walau begitu, mereka tak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Mereka juga saling melindungi dan menyayangi layaknya 2 bersaudara pada umumnya, tanpa berencana akan berkhianat sedikit pun.

Sang kakak, telah menjadi Vampire dewasa yang memiliki paras dewa. Dengan rambut berwarna hitam jabrik bagai bintang, juga bagian ujung rambut yang berwarna merah magenta. Poninya berwarna pirang keemasan, dengan beberapa helai yang mencuat ke atas. Ditambah 2 permata ruby yang berkilat tajam, dan paras pucat khas Vampire. Busana khas Vampirenya, masih tetap dipakainya saat malam tiba.

Sang adik, masih dengan tampilan layaknya bocah polos yang manis. Tampilan fisiknya hampir sama dengan sang Kakak, karena itulah banyak yang menganggap mereka adalah kakak beradik 'asli'(asli kandung, bukan angkat atau tiri). Hanya saja, sang Adik bergender Female, dia lebih tepat disebut tampilan wanita dari sang Kakak. Dengan 2 permata berwarna Amethys yang dimilikinya, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sebagai bocah polos yang manis. Ekor dan telinga Serigala yang dimilikinya, bisa disembunyikan dengan baik olehnya.

Itulah mereka, 2 kakak-beradik yang berasal dari ras yang berbeda dan berbaur dengan manusia.

Atem Sennen.

Yugi Sennen.

Entah apa tujuan mereka, berbaur dengan manusia…

Makhluk yang paling dibenci oleh klan Vampire dan klan Werewolf.

xXx

Sekali lagi.

Kunai yang dimiliki oleh sang kakak, kembali terlumuri oleh darah. Cairan kental berwarna merah dan sedikit kehitaman, cairan segar dan berbau amis yang menyengat. Termasuk dengan potongan daging dari beberapa organ dalam yang ikut menempel pada kunai, potongan daging lembek dan menjijikkan berwarna kemerahan.

Pemilik kunai itu, hanya menatap korbannya sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datar yang diwarnai dengan kekosongan. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada korbannya yang sudah tak memiliki nyawa seperti biasa, dengan tambahan daging dan kulit yang sudah terpisah dengan tubuh hingga menunjukkan pemandangan yang akan lebih baik jika tidak dilihat oleh siapa pun.

Sedangkan bocah kecil yang selalu mengikutinya, hanya bermain-main dengan potongan kulit berwarna kecoklatan dan terlumuri darah. Telinga dan ekor serigalanya bergerak sesuai irama tubuh, sedikit berkilat karena warnanya yang perak dan memantulkan cahaya bulan. Paras gembira terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, sungguh berbeda dengan Vampire di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua, kembali melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Jubah yang mereka kenakan, kembali ternodai oleh cipratan darah dan potongan daging. Dan sekali lagi, tetap tidak memperdulikan jubah mereka yang ternoda dan bau amis yang menusuk. Mereka, sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, terutama oleh bau menyengat dari darah yang memang berbau amis dan menusuk. Bahkan jika bisa dideskripsikan lebih detail, bau darah dari korban tersebut terasa begitu harum dan menyegarkan oleh mereka berdua.

Kali ini, mereka menyerang korban yang lebih muda. Menyiksanya, di tempat yang cukup terbuka. Lebih tepatnya, membunuh turis yang berasal dari Amerika.

Rebecca Hawkins.

Mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya, karena suatu hal, secara mendadak langsung membuat sang Kakak mengincarnya. Dan sebagai adik yang penurut dan penyuka 'Game', sang adik pun turut serta, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya.

**Flashback On**:

"Waaaaay! Onii-chan! Ayo cepat!"

Seorang bocah kecil tampak sedang membawa pelampung di atas kepalanya, ia juga melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda yang sedang memasang ekspresi malas dan memakai celana renang. Sesuai dengan raut wajahnya, pemuda itu pun melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan malas untuk membalas lambaian tangan dari adiknya.

Seakan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tak terlalu diperdulikan oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan kata 'Onii-chan', gadis kecil itu terus berlari menelusuri pantai. Sementara pemuda itu, mengikutinya dengan malas-malasan.

Khas dari 2 bersaudara, Atem Mutou dan Yugi Mutou. 2 kakak-beradik yang terkenal dengan kemalasan dan ketampanan dari sang kakak dan keimutan dan kemanisan dari sang adik. Sang kakak, juga sangat terkenal dengan keplayboyan dan penyakit SisCom(Sister Compleks) yang dideritanya. Dan sang adik yang juga terkenal akan ketidakpekaan dan kepolosannya.

Mereka bersekolah di Domino High School, tidak dalam kelas yang sama. Atem masuk kelas 1 tingkat lebih atas dari Yugi. Walau pun berbeda kelas dan angkatan, Yugi sering kali datang ke kelas Atem bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Atem sendiri, kadang datang ke kelas Yugi bersama teman-teman sebayanya juga. Untungnya, orang-orang yang mau menjadi teman mereka, tak pernah ambil pusing dengan keunikan dari 2 bersaudara ini.

Back to the Story

DUK!

"Aw! Oh, maaf! Saya tak seng-…"

BRUK!

Atem mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kakinya berhenti melangkah. Raut wajah penuh dengan kemalasannya menghilang, terganti dengan ekspresi biasa. Ia terdiam melihat adiknya yang terjatuh setelah menubruk seseorang, seorang wanita seumuran dengan Yugi. Dan lebih tepatnya, didorong oleh wanita itu setelah sempat bertubrukan dengannya.

Wanita itu menatap Yugi sinis, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata yang dipakainya. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir 2, tampak melambai pelan sesuai hembusan angin pantai. Dilihat dari mana pun, wanita itu memang terlihat cantik dan cerdas.

"Heh! Makanya! Hati-hati kalau jalan! **Stupid Girl**…!" bentaknya, lalu berlari menjauh. Berlari menuju teman-temannya, yang sudah menunggunya di bagian pantai yang cukup dekat dari tempatnya bertubrukan dengan Yugi.

Sementara Yugi, hanya diam setelah didorong oleh wanita berkacamata itu. Ia segera bangkit berdiri, lalu mengambil ban pelampung yang kebetulan atau lebih tepatnya secara otomatis ikut terjatuh ke atas pasir bersamaan dengan Yugi. Gadis kecil itu menepuk-nepuk bagian pinggiran ban renang dan baju renangnya, membersihkannya dari pasir yang menempel. Lalu, kembali berlari menuju ombak laut di tepi pantai.

Sementara Atem, hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

**Flashback Off**:

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, Vampire itu menyeringai tipis. Ia menyimpan kunai yang dipegangnya kembali ke balik jubahnya, jubah berwarna hitam bertudung. Lalu sedikit membungkung, menggendong bocah kecil yang masih asyik bermain. Membawanya pulang, sama seperti biasanya. Laksanakan tugas, selesai, pulang.

Tapi…

Sepertinya tak akan langsung pulang.

"SIAPA KALIAN!"

Kaki Vampire tersebut berhenti melangkah, bocah itu pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka berdua, mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang membentak pada mereka.

Polisi.

Laki-laki.

Manusia…

Kedua kakak beradik beda ras itu saling berpandangan, cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan. Sebelum muncul cengiran pada wajah sang adik, juga seringaian pada wajah sang kakak. Sementara Polisi tersebut yang bernama Rashid tersebut menatap mereka tajam, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Lalu membuka mulutnya…

"Si-…"

CTAAAARR!

"AAAARRGGHH!"

Sebuah cambuk yang cukup panjang, muncul dari balik jubah Vampire itu dan mengenai dahi Polisi tersebut. Lebih tepatnya jika dikatakan, bahwa Vampire tersebut telah mengambil cambuk dari balik jubah hitamnya dan mengayunkannya pada Polisi tersebut. Dengan kecepatan yang… sulit dideskripsikan secara detail.

"Ukh… apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Polisi tersebut, pipi kirinya telah terbentuk luka yang bagaikan garis. Darah segar pun mengalir dengan sempurna, sesuai panjang luka yang telah terbentuk di pipinya. Darah berwarna kemerahan dengan bau amis yang khas, bagi orang-orang yang menciumnya. Tapi, bagi kedua kakak beradik itu, terasa sebaliknya.

Pemuda Vampire tersebut menjilat bibirnya, taring panjang khas Vampirenya muncul dari balik mulutnya. Taring yang panjang dan tajam, siap digunakan. Bau harum dari darah merah membuatnya haus akan darah, membuatnya ingin meminum darah segar tanpa campuran apa pun. Pemuda Vampire tersebut menurunkan bocah kecil itu dari gendongannya, secara perlahan.

Sedangkan bocah itu, kembali menunjukkan ekspresi gembira. Gembira dikarenakan bisa melakukan 'Permainan' yang paling ia sukai sekali lagi, bukan 1 kali, tapi 2 kali. Ditambah lagi, orang yang menjadi 'lawan' mainnya bergender laki-laki.

"Anda ingin tahu? Apa yang kami lakukan?" Tanya bocah itu, ia melayangkan senyum ramah pada Polisi Rashid yang berada di hadapannya. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu ramah dan menyenangkan, apalagi jika yang tersenyum adalah seseorang yang memiliki paras yang melebihi tingkatan rata-rata. Seseorang yang begitu manis… dan menggoda.

Polisi Rashid terdiam melihat senyuman manis dari bocah kecil itu, tubuhnya tak bergerak. Dan matanya menatap dalam pada kedua permata berwarna Amethys yang dimiliki oleh bocah itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan… nafsu. Perlahan, namun pasti. Polisi Rashid itu melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati bocah kecil itu yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Warna mata polisi tersebut berubah, berubah warna menjadi sedikit lebih kemerahan.

Sang Polisi keamanan, telah masuk dalam perangkap serigala.

Terpikat oleh Serigala betina, dan masuk sarang serigala.

Tanpa menyadari, adanya bahaya yang mengancam.

Lebih tepatnya…

Kematian…

**xXx**

Garam.

Berasal dari laut, air laut. Terasa asin begitu lidah mengecap. Dan, sering digunakan sebagai bumbu masakan. Bila seseorang berkeringat, maka kadar garam di dalam tubuh akan berkurang. Akibatnya, selera asin setiap orang berbeda-beda. Penggunaannya pun berbeda, entah dalam hal masakan atau pun digunakan untuk mengeraskan dan mencairkan. Ilmuan pun sering menggunakannya, dalam keadaan tertentu.

Termasuk dalam…

…pembunuhan.

"Ukh…"

Seorang Vampire yang memiliki paras di atas tingkatan rata-rata, dan seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki paras innocent. Mereka berdua, tampak sedang melihat ke arah seorang Polisi di depan mereka. Dengan tatapan dingin dari sang pemuda dan tatapan manis dari gadis kecil itu, masing-masing memperhatikan gerak-gerik Polisi tersebut.

Melihat ke arah sang Polisi, yang sudah dipenuhi oleh luka sayatan yang cukup dalam. Hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna kemerahan yang khas, kali ini berwarna sedikit kehitaman. Tapi tetap beraromakan bau darah yang menyengat, juga begitu menyegarkan menurut sang pemuda Vampire dan bocah Werewolf itu.

"Hmp," pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik jubahnya, sembari dengan membawa sebuah botol kecil. Botol kecil yang berisi butiran-butiran halus yang berasal dari air laut yang asin, juga sering disebut dengan sebutan 'garam'. Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka tutup botol tersebut. Ia sedikit mengerenyit saat mencium bau garam, tapi tak terlalu dipedulikan. Ekspresi malasnya kembali muncul, menutupi wajah asli dari balik 'topeng' yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Ia mengibaskan tangannya, dan dalam sekejap... botol berisi butiran-butiran garam tersebut telah kehilangan isinya, butiran-butiran garam itu telah tersebar pada tubuh Polisi Rashid. Mengenai luka sayatannya, dan merasuk ke dalam lukanya.

Jeritan kesakitan pun, tak bisa dihindari lagi. Rasa sakit dan perih dikarenakan luka sayatan dan garam asin telah merasuk pada tubuh sang Polisi, ia pun ambruk seketika dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang masih terasa.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, jalan lebar di sekeliling mereka terasa begitu sepi tanpa adanya hawa kehidupan sedikit pun. Sampai bocah kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berada di sampingnya, senyum lebar terlukis pada paras innocent yang dimilikinya.

"Nee, Onii-chan?" panggil gadis itu, dengan suara yang bernadakan keceriaan.

Sang pemuda, hanya melirik bocah kecil yang berada di sampingnya. "Ya?" sahutnya, singkat.

"Pinjam kunai," pinta bocah itu, dengan memakai kitty eyes. Biasanya, bocah itu akan meminjam kunai milik pemuda itu hanya saat situasi tertentu. Sama seperti saat ini…

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap dalam pada kedua permata Amethys bocah itu. Terlihat jelas kalau bocah itu benar-benar berharap agar ia meminjamkan kunainya, dan yang pasti ia telah mengetahui tujuan bocah itu dengan meminjam kunainya. Cukup lama ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunainya dan memberikannya pada bocah kecil itu.

"Waaaayy! Thank you big brother!"

Bocah itu mengambil kunai tersebut dengan gembira, lalu mendekati Polisi tersebut dengan riang. Begitu pula dengan pemuda tersebut, bahkan ia mendekati Polisi Rashid lebih cepat daripada bocah tersebut. Kali ini, pemuda itu menarik Polisi Rashid dengan cara menjambak rambutnya dan membantingnya pada jalan aspal yang keras dan dingin, hingga pelipis sang Polisi mengeluarkan darah. Lalu merobek seragam Polisi Rashid, terutama di bagian kaki dan tangan.

"Onii-chan, biar Yugi saja yang melakukannya~" ucap gadis kecil itu riang, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan mundur beberapa langkah dari sang Polisi yang sudah terbaring lemas di tanah aspal.

"Nah," gadis kecil itu menarik tangan kanan Polisi Rashid kasar, menariknya pada bagian luka menganga pada lengan kanannya. Membuat Polisi Rashid merintih sakit.

Kunai yang dipegang gadis itu menusuk telapak tangan kanan Polisi Rashid, kulitnya pun sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan, gadis kecil itu semakin lama semakin bersemangat untuk memperdalam tusukannya setiap kali mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari Polisi Rashid. Gadis kecil itu kembali menguliti korbannya hidup-hidup, kali ini beserta dagingnya hingga tulang sang korban terlihat dengan jelas. Cipratan darah tak diperdulikannya, ia terlalu sibuk menguliti korbannya.

Setelah puas, bocah kecil itu menarik kunainya dengan lambat. Darah pun terciprat pada wajahnya, tapi ia lebih memperdulikan kegiatannya. Dilanjutkan dengan tangan kiri, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, kali ini dengan tempo yang lambat dan menusuk kunainya jauh lebih dalam.

Berikutnya bagian kaki, caranya pun sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, gadis itu menusuk dengan cara memutarkan kunainya. Terus begitu, selama berulang-ulang. Darah pun semakin melumuri tubuh sang korban, tangan bocah itu juga sudah terlumuri oleh darah merah.

Itu masih belum seberapa, karena pemuda itu juga menginginkan gilirannya. Oleh karena itu, pemuda tersebut mengambil cambuknya yang terbuat dari tali khusus dan terdapat banyak duri. Ia juga mengambil beberapa Shurikennya, lalu mengikat semua Shuriken itu dengan cambuknya. Agak lama, karena cambuk tersebut sudah terlumuri darah oleh berbagai korban dan justru tangannya lengket dengan cambuk tersebut. Setelah siap, pemuda itu mendekati Polisi Rashid yang kesadarannya sudah tak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

"Minggir," perintah pemuda itu, pastinya ditunjukkan untuk gadis kecil tersebut. Dan gadis kecil itu, hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum berlari ke belakang pemuda tersebut. Bocah itu, memegang jubah pemuda tersebut dengan erat.

CTAAAARR!

CTAAAARR!

CTAAAARR!

Cambukan demi cambukan, 1 kali cambukan bagaikan telah terkena cakar naga. Sakit yang dialami, tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi. Dimulai dari kecepatan cambuk, sampai keras dan tajamnya dari duri dan ujung shuriken yang terikat pada cambuk tersebut. Tatapan mata pemuda itu semakin lama, semakin memancarkan rasa dendam yang mendalam. Entah apa yang telah dirasakan oleh pemuda itu sebelumnya, hingga tak ada keraguan sedikit pun saat mencambuk pria yang menjadi korbannya.

"Onii-chan, darah dan dagingnya jadi terciprat nih…" keluh gadis itu, tepat setelah pemuda itu berhenti mengayunkan cambuknya. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu, darah dan daging dari korban mereka telah terciprat ke segala arah dan menodai tempat di mana mereka berada.

Pemuda Vampire itu tak menjawab, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh korbannya. Darah sudah tak bisa mengalir lagi dari luka-lukanya, seluruh daging dan tulangnya, sebagian besar sudah terpisah. Seluruhnya, terciprat ke mana-mana. Bahkan kembali mengotori jubahnya, begitu pula cambuk yang ada di tangannya.

"Heh… sudah cukup, ini sudah batas waktu kita keluar…" kata pemuda itu, ia menyimpan cambuknya ke balik jubahnya. Menggendong bocah kecil itu, dan menyibakkan jubahnya.

Mereka menghilang, di balik kegelapan malam.

**TBC**

* * *

Ruega: Aish… makin lama makin ngawur nih saya~

Atem, Yugi: KELEWATAN!

Ruega: Berisik deh, balasan Review~

**To Gia-XY**: Tq for the Review~

Yugi: Bukan gue yang mau! Ru yang bikin gue jadi sok unyu-unyu n ngeri mampus gini!

Ruega: Saya gak rela pakai chara lain, makanya saya memakaimu untuk menjadi sosok adik

Yugi: ENAK AZA LOE! Lagian napa gue yang ganteng gini mesti jadi cewe?! **Apa kata dunia**…?!

Ruega: Berisik, saya tak peduli!

Atem: Dicongkel? Jangan harap, aku tak sudi melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu!

Ruega: Lantas? Kalau lihat mata Seto-nii?

Atem: …

Ruega: Tuh kan… (=_=x)

**xXx**

**To Guest**: Tq for the Review~

Ruega: Mohon, tolong lain kali memakai nama…

Yugi: Waduh! Di tengah jalan?! Nah lo! Gegara lu tuh! orang jadi m*ntah!

Atem: Memang sih… Ru memang kelewatan urusan mendeskripsikan darah atau daging…

Ruega: Maaf jika Fic ini membuat anda mual


End file.
